


Down The Pit

by 07734storyteller



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07734storyteller/pseuds/07734storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose calls the Winchesters for help when something dark befalls the Doctor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Pit

SuperWho Fanfic  
Note: This fanfic takes place during the episode "The Satan Pit" of Doctor Who and at the end of "Asylum" of Supernatural.

"RIIIING!!!!" The blare of Dean's phone going off was as loud as an explosion, shaking Sam's mind as it bellowed in the otherwise silent motel room.   
"Dean," Sam grumbled as the phone continued its cacophonous utterances. Sam let out a deep, weary sigh as he rolled over to reach for the crying device. He glanced at the small front screen, at the unknown number and flipped it open.  
"Hello?" Sam sighed into the receiver.  
"SAM!!!" At the screech of his name Sam shot straight up in the bed.   
"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" Sam spoke, any sign of drowsiness gone in an instant. Dean finally woke up at the sound of the familiar name, propping himself on one elbow.  
"Sam, it's the Doctor! Something has happened. Please, hurry!" The British accent came over the phone and hit Sam's heart like a truck.  
"Sam, let's go!" Dean called while pulling on his t-shirt, his head pulling through the neck hole.   
"Rose! We're on the way, but we need the TARDIS! Do you have any idea where the Doctor parked her?" Sam was using his comforting voice which was alerting Dean to the urgency of the situation. By this time, both Winchesters were pulling on their boots and packing their meager belongings in their duffle bags.   
"She's here with us, but I think she's coming to you. Be careful, she's been acting strange ever since we got here. Please, hurry! I don't want to lose him!" Rose was begging for help which pulled even harder at Sam's heart. He knew all too well what it felt like to lose someone you loved. He knew how it felt to be helpless to save them and watch them get ripped from you.   
"We're coming, Rose! We'll be there so---" The call cut out so Sam hung up the phone and zipped his duffle shut. He shoved the phone in his pocket and slung the bag over his shoulder. Dean was already outside standing next to the Impala emptying out the clothes and research from his bag and filling it with salt, ammunition, holy water, and as always, their father's journal. Sam walked over to the car and repeated the process, making sure to pack spraypaint as well.   
Just as promised, the TARDIS materialized right next to the Impala. Her beautiful blue paint brought back memories for Sam and Dean. She looked a little worn: her paint a little more faded, her doors had burn splotches from things trying to kill the Doctor, no doubt. Sam pulled on one of the doors and it opened with a creak of the hinges. The brothers rushed inside, threw their bags aside and ran to the console. The Doctor had taught them a while ago how to fly the TARDIS, but given the amount of time that had passed they were far from experts. Luckily the TARDIS helped them out with the destination. It took some time, but they had finally arrived to the location where Rose's call originated.  
Sam and Dean scurried back the doors, scooping up their packs on the way out. Dean pushed on the door to open it, but it didn't move.   
"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, pushing the door harder. It still didn't budge.  
"Rose did say that she was acting weird since they came here. Maybe she's fritzing out." Sam voice was irritatingly calm.   
"Well then what the hell do we do!!? If she won't open we can't help the Doc.!" Dean's billigerent side was already about to explode. Sam knew it was because he was worried about Rose and the Doctor. He always got pissed when someone he cared about was about to get hurt.  
"Dean, you need to be calm. Maybe we can talk to her and get her to open the doors. She's probably just scared and worried." Again, Sam's over soothing tone was grating on Dean's patience, but he knew Sam was probably right. The Doctor did tell them that despite her appearance, the TARDIS is a living, breathing thing. She feels and has feelings. At first Dean just thought the Doctor had the same relationship with the TARDIS as he has with Baby. It wasn't until he saw her save their lives on their first encounter that he understood what the Doctor meant.   
"Okay, do you understand what is going on here? Do you know what is happening to the Doc.!? If you can understand me, help me save him! Help us save them! Please, I know you love him. And I know you're scared, but we can help bring him back to you. All you have to do is open the doors. Come on, sweetheart. Open the doors." Dean was using his own comforting tone, one he rarely uses unless he's talking to Sam. His pleas must have been heard because the door swung open and the boys ran out, duffles in hand.  
"Sam, come on! We need to find them! Did Rose tell you where exactly they are?" Dean yelled as they ran off away from the TARDIS.  
"Um, no. She didn't get a chance. The call cut out before she could." Sam spoke calmly and concisely as they sprinted down the corridor. On the wall at the end of the hall was a computer monitor and keyboard.  
"Okay, genius boy. Find them so we can help the Doc. and get the hell out of Dodge." Dean ordered as they reached the computer.  
"Jerk." Sam muttered as he began clacking on the keyboard.  
"Bitch." Dean muttered back, the faintest resemblence of smile gracing his lips then fading.  
"I think it's voice activated. Computer, locate Rose Tyler." The monitor glowed while it searched the what Sam could only assume was a space ship for Rose. It finally lit up an area about three decks above them.   
"I guess she's there.We have to hurry, Dean." The Winchesters continued running through the corridor until they found an elevator. They got on and took it up to the deck where Rose was supposed to be. The elevator came to a rough hault at the level and opened the doors. Sam and Dean bolted out of the tiny space and through the hall until they saw her. Rose was standing with a group of unknown people, a radio com. in her hand. Dean ran up to her, pulling her into an excited embrace. He released her, noticing her grave expression.  
"Rose! What's happened? Where's the Doc.?"Dean's voice was already becoming frantic. He knew something big had happened. Rose couldn't speak, she merely pointed to the corner where a dark figure stood. Sam cautiously crossed over to the corner, a flask of holy water clenched in his fist. He reached out his empty hand and grabbed the figure. It abruptly turned to face him, revealing that it was the Doctor. Sam sensed something was amiss. He looked into the familiar face and found the kind brown eyes were replaced with menacing pitch black ones. They were the eyes of something the Winchester boys had dealt with only one other time, something they despised. They were the eyes of a demon.   
"Oh, shit! Dean! We've got a serious problem! He's been possessed by a demon." Sam exclaimed as he thrust the holy water and the demon Doctor. The demon howled in pain, its skin sizzling as the holy water drenched it.   
"Hahaha! I've got him. I have the Doctor." The demonic voice echoed through the hall, making Rose cry out.  
"You get out of him! You get out of him right now!" She screamed and thrashed out at the demon Doctor. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms before she could get close, restraining her inside his embrace.   
"No! Let me go! Let me go, Dean!" She thrashed and struggled against him, trying to break free.   
"Rose! Listen to me! He is not the Doctor! That is not the Doc., okay! You can't go near him! Just stay here and let us help you." Dean was a little more rough than he intended, but it got his point across. Rose settled down a bit and Dean released her.   
"Sam, we need to get him in a devil's trap and exorcise that evil son of a bitch." Dean barked from across the miniscuel distance.   
"I know, but how? And why does it want the Doc.? We need to find out. Are you up for a little interrogation, Dean?" Sam barked back. Just as he finished the last syllable, the demon Doctor flung him across the corridor into Dean. The Winchesters slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of both their lungs.  
"Umph!" The brothers groaned as they crashed to the floor. Sam crawled off of Dean and climbed to his feet, coughing and sputtering as the sting of oxygen filled his lungs. Once Sam was off of him, Dean rose as well. Dean reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew another flask of holy water. He flung it at the demon causing the creature to bellow in pain as the purity touched the tainted soul. The demon rushed Sam and tackled him to the ground, pinning his limbs.   
"Dean! Hurry!" Sam yelled as the demon Doctor wrapped the Doctor's fingers around his throat.  
"Hang on, Sammy! I've got the spell right here." Dean called back as he found the journal in the duffle bag. He quickly turned to the page where the exorcism was written, muttering curses under his breath.   
"No, Dean!" Sam gasped. He knew they needed to interrogate the demon and find out why it had taken the Doctor. His head was beginning to throb and his lungs burned from lack of air. He tried to kick up his long legs, tried to wrench his arms free, but they were all pinned. He started to see black splotches in his vision and the edges of his sight were rimmed with black shadows. Dean dropped the book, charged the demon Doctor and tackled it off of Sam. He gripped the hands behind the Doctor's back and lifted it to the Doctor's feet.   
"Sam, paint a damn trap so we can interrogate this son of a bitch!" Dean ordered as he struggled to keep hold of the demon Doctor. Sam reached into his duffle and pulled out the red spraypaint. He backed the group of strangers and Rose away a little more, maintaining a safe distance between the hostile and the civilians. He went straight to creating a devil's trap with the red spraypaint, making sure it was as close to perfect as possible. He finally finished the sigils on the inside of the circle and the trap was completed. Dean wrestled the demon Doctor over to the trap and shoved him inside.   
"Alright, you evil son of a bitch! We're going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them!" Dean seemed to get some kind of horrible pleasure out of interrogation. In fact, it worried Sam to see his brother enjoy it the way he did. However, this was not the time to be worried about that.   
"Hahaha! And what if I don't answer your questions? You can't hurt me without damaging this fine packaging. You won't hurt this guy, you love him." The demonic voice echoed through the hall. It was right, they couldn't hurt it without hurting the Doctor. Luckily for them, they knew the Doctor would want them to save the people and Rose, and they couldn't do that without him.   
"Doc., if you're in there, hang on! We're going to help you!" Dean called out at he readied his flask.   
"What do you want with the Doctor?" Dean questioned, holy water at the ready.  
"Haha! Like I'm going to tell you, Winchester." The demon's laugh rang out through the Doctor's throat. Dean's eyes lit up like burning bones, his mouth utterly straight, and his jaw set. He raised his hand and dumped the holy water onto the demon Doctor. The demon within cried out as the vapor rose off the Doctor's skin.   
"Oh you're going to tell me. Now, what do you want with the Doctor?" Dean asked again, his tone cutting Rose like a razor blade. She had seen him like this during their first encounter and she hadn't liked what she saw in his gaze. The hatred and rage she beared witness to frightened her and made her wary of the oldest Winchester.   
"Do you know what he has done? Oh, the war and bloodshed your precious Doctor has taken part in, it's no wonder he isn't a demon already. It makes him that much mo---" Dean poured the remainder of his flask on the Doctor's flesh, drenching his blue suit in the pure water. The demon growled again. It turned to Rose and speaking with the Doctor's voice begged her to make them stop. Sam could tell that she was reigning herself in to allow them to free the Doctor. He could see the tears forming in her eyes, the sobs choking her throat.   
"Dean, we need to move this along. That demon is probably not going to give us anything. Let's just exorcise the damn thing and be done with it." Sam called to his brother. His words were not lost to Dean.   
"What!? Sam, are you kiddin' me? You were the one that wanted to interrogate this piece of shit! Shouldn't we finish the job!?" Dean growled as he turned to face his brother. Sam looked to the Doctor. He saw the demon shifting in the trap, its movements slow and sloppy. He sensed the Doctor was taking the brunt of all the torture and the signs were showing. The Doctor was growing weak inside and he most likely couldn't take much more.  
"I know, Dean. But we should stop. Look at him, the Doc. can't take much more. We're going to kill him if we keep going. The information is not worth our friend's life, Dean. Please, just stop." Sam was practically begging by now. It was always hard to reach Dean when he was locked in interrogation mode. It made sense that it would be hard. Dean locked away his emotions so he could be effective, but it was dangerous and it made him not care what happened to the innocent people trapped inside.   
Dean heard heard Sam's plea. How could he not? He capped the holy water and shoved it back in his pocket, waving to Sam to start the exorcism. Dean walked away from the demon Doctor and took his place beside Sam. Sam began the ritual.  
"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maladicte, ecclisiam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!" Sam chanted.  
"Adios, bitch!" Dean muttered at the same time as Sam finished the rites. The demon wailed from the Doctor and thrashed about, but eventually barreled out of the Doctor in a big cloud of black smoke. The Doctor collapsed as soon as the smoke cleared from his body. Sam and Dean rushed over to him, checking his pulse and both his heart beats. The pace of the hearts was fast and ragged, and his breaths were swift and shallow. He was otherwise unharmed. Sam gave the signal for Rose to come over. She didn't hesitate running over to the fallen Doctor, the tears in her eyes cascading down her cheeks and onto the Doctor's scraped face.   
"He'll be okay. He just needs some rest and he'll be back to normal." Dean assured her as she looked worriedly at the closed eyes of the Doctor. Rose stood and turned toward Dean. She stalked over to him and slapped him across the face before squeezing his neck in a tight embrace. He looked stunned as he gazed over her shoulder at Sam. She released him then turned to hug Sam, this time without the strike across his face.   
Dean kneeled next to the Doctor and lifted his top half over his shoulder. He pushed hard against the floor and lifted the Doctor in a fireman's hold. He carried the Time Lord back through the hall and down three levels to the TARDIS, Sam and Rose towing behind him. The TARDIS door swung open giddily as she welcomed her Doctor back. She gave a brief growl of her engines to show her concern at his current condition (more like her distaste at Dean). He set the Doctor down inside, laying him next to the console.   
"Hey, we brought him back didn't we? He's alive, he just needs some rest." Dean explained to her. Sam and Rose entered and walked toward the console, taking their places as Dean did the same. The TARDIS flew them back to the motel and parked right next to the Impala. The Doctor finally woke as the Winchesters placed their bags in the Impala's trunk. Rose called out for them and as usual they came bolting back to her. They all knelt by the Doctor, watching as he opened his eyes to reveal those kind brown eyes the boys remembered so fondly. Everyone sighed with relief to see the Doctor was back to normal.   
The Winchesters waited for a few moments, before getting in the Impala and leaving, to make certain that the Doctor and Rose were okay. Once they were sure, Sam and Dean said their goodbyes and walked to the Impala.   
"Hey, Sam! Dean! Hang on for a moment." Rose called after them as she jogged toward them.  
"I just wanted to say thank you for coming. And thank you for helping us. I don't know what I would've done without you. Thank you so much." She talked as she gave each of them another hug. She ran back to the TARDIS, the Doctor waited for her leaning against the doorframe, looking suave as ever. He waved his final goodbyes to the brothers before turning back into the TARDIS. The engines whined as she dematerialized and the Doctor and Rose vanished.   
Sam and Dean opened the Impala's doors, climbed inside, and shut them with loud cacophonous screeches from the hinges.  
"Damn! I need to grease those doors before they fall off." Dean thought as he cranked the engine and the car roared to life. He shifted her into reverse and backed out of the motel parkinglot. He drove down the main road out of the little town and put the small, seedy motel in the rearview mirror, leaving nothing but open road in front of the brothers as they traveled to their next location.


End file.
